Stupid Idea
by LYKAchan
Summary: The SD boys are in an all boys campout that suddenly brings out the demented person in each! hehe...if you like a ton of insanity, loads of immaturity...and I MEAN immaturity...plus some unexpected zaniness, then this is the fic for you!
1. We're all going to an overnight all boys...

** Stupid Idea**

AN: For this, you need your smile, your mouth, your voice, and your ha-ha-has. R & R.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ryota: _WHAT_?? Are you out of your cotton-pickin' mind!? 

Akagi had just ended practice, and before the team could even start moving toward the showers, the shooting guard had to break the _scariest_ news any of them had ever heard.

Kogure: Maa, maa.

Mitsui: My prettiest girl cousin dared me to and—

Ryota: Damn! How could you _do_ this to us!??

Mitsui: *whimpers* B—But I—

Rukawa: Do'aho.

Akagi: Are you tryin' to tell us we'll have to sleep with other guys around!???

Mitsui: I guess we'll have to—

Akagi: _Baka!!!_

*Sound of a fist slamming down on somebody's head*

Ryota: Yeah! Baka!

Mitsui: Mou! *Rubs his head* What's the big idea? Do you all wet your bed or something!? Or 'fraid of the dark, aren't you?

Ryota: How'd you guess?

Everyone: *moves away from him* _YUCK!!!_

Rukawa: I hate people watching me sleep.

Sakuragi: That's right, that's right

Rukawa: Gaya-gaya. *looks away* Do'aho.

Sakuragi: _Nandato???_

Rukawa: Do'aho.

Sakuragi: Nani!?? Kora Kitsu— *bonk*

Akagi: Urusei!! Rukawa's right. People watch you sleep.

Sakuragi: *recovers from the shock* Yuck, Mitchy! You foolish, idiotic Do'aho! *Inwardly rejoices that he shouted at someone without others shouting back*

Ryota: Mou!!! You _fool_!

Mitsui: *cowers* Ah…gomen?

Akagi: _Noooo_!!!!

Kogure: Maa, maa, minna.

Rukawa: Do'aho.

Mitsui: *shrugs* There's really nothing _I_ can do. *sigh* We're all going to an overnight all-boys camp-out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ryota: Can't believe I'm here. *Shoots Mitsui a death glare, followed by Rukawa, Akagi, Sakuragi and Kogure* (AN: Yes. Kogure.)

Mitsui: *Shrinks back* I—I'm sorry already.

The six somberly entered the camping grounds, each warily surveying the place, sizing it up, distastefully. There were other boys milling about, jolly, boy-scout grins on their faces, sporting contented auras.

Mitsui: *half-dryly* Oh wow! Isn't this _grand_?

Everyone: Yuck.

Rukawa: Why the heck am I here?

Sakuragi: A tensai like me shouldn't sleep on grass!

Ryota: *nod* *nod* That's right. Who needs it?

Akagi: *grunt*

Kogure: *Uncharacteristically pipes up* This sucks. Pure torture.

Mitsui: Ngh. Go get places for your sleeping bags. *Leaves like (snap) that*

Rukawa: *watches his sempai's retreating figure and sighs* *Looks at other teammates* Keep away from me. I don't wanna see your faces tonight.

Ryota: While you're at it—(starts to walk away)—keep your distance from me too.

Kogure: *downhearted* Saa, ikimashou?

Akagi: *grunt* Whatever.

Sakuragi: Ikimashou, my foot. *Walks away*

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mitsui settled in a large willow tree's shadow and disgustedly dropped his sleeping bag on the grass and flopped down, flinging his bag off his shoulders. Damn. What a horrible, pretty cousin.

Mitsui buried his face in his sleeping bag and tried to think. _How was he going to live this through!??_

He felt someone flop down beside him. Great. Some stupid boy scout sleeps beside you. _You_. An athlete. How utterly exciting! Yuck.

Guy: The bonfire's about to start. *glumly* Dammit. Why am I here?

The last words sounded slurred, as if the guy was eating something.

Mitsui: Tell me about it. *Lifts his head* Wha—? *Sweatdrops* _Why the heck are you here???_

Guy: I wonder why myself.

Mitsui: *gazes like an idiot*

Guy: *smirks* Want a lemon?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ryota trooped across the grounds, searching for the darkest shadow that could hide him. 

Actually, he searched the ground rather than the hiding places because he kept his head down, hoping nobody who knew him would see him _here_—at a boys' camp-out.

Oh, please no!

Ryota: *Looks around for a sec and sights a willow tree* Aha! Perfect!

He walked faster, so that nobody would dare cross his path or else be run down by the fastest point guard in Kanagawa!

Then he felt somebody's chest crash into his head. Ha! Nobody indeed! He looked up, angrily.

Ryota: Watch where you're going, or are you blind, you—what the heck—?

Guy: Hey.

Ryota_: What are you doing here!?_

Guy: What does it look like? Basketball?

Ryota: No.

Guy: That's right. Not basketball. Then what?

Ryota: I bet you're camping!

Guy: *grunt*

Ryota: Yappari!

Guy: Uh-huh.

Ryota: Hey, uh, what's a coach like you doing in a boys' camp?

Guy: And what's a PG like _you_ doing in a boys' camp?

Ryota: Uh…camping?

Guy: Yeah.

Ryota: This sucks.

Guy: Like volleyball.

Ryota: *grunt*

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kogure: Akagi, I don't wanna be seen here.

Akagi: Me either.

Kogure: It's embarrassing.

Akagi: Uh-huh.

Kogure: So I was wondering—

Akagi: What?

Kogure: You attract attention.

Akagi: So?

Kogure: You're tall.

Akagi: So?

Kogure: I'm with you.

Akagi: So?

Kogure: You attract attention and I'm with you.

Akagi: So?

Kogure: I don't wanna be seen here.

Akagi: So?

Kogure: You attract attention, I'm with you, and I don't wanna be seen.

Akagi: So? What's your point?

Kogure: Keep away from me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rukawa: *thinking* Sweet willow tree shadow…

He removed the plastic-like cloth from the bag and pitched up his tent. He vaguely wondered why everyone else is content with sleeping bags.

He searched for the zipper and entered.

Rukawa: Ah… Thank you, Coleman. *gets in and zips the door closed*

Voice 1: So, how come you're here?

Voice 2: Okaasan. Too much basketball, she said. You?

Voice 1: Cousin—naughty and beautiful. How could there be too much basketball?

Voice 2: I dunno. Big imagination.

Voice 1: Right.

Voice 2: I got ya.

Voice 1: I got ya too.

Rukawa: *sweatdrop* Idiots. *thinking* Strange… The voices seem irritatingly familiar… But I don't care. Can't a guy get some sleep??

Voice 1: Well, look at that.

Voice 2: Look at what?

Voice 1: A tent.

Rukawa: *Gets up from a few seconds' worth of sleep* Idiots. Too noisy.

He zipped the door back open and stuck his dark head out.

Rukawa: Stupid guys. They should get their own willow trees. *About to duck back in when one silhouette called out*

Voice 1: Saucy, aren't we?

Rukawa: *Turns SD* *Blink* *Blink*

Voice 2: Leave him alone.

Rukawa: *Blink* *Blink* Do'aho.

Voice 1: _Nani!???_ Why you stupid boy scout—what the—? Rukawa??

Rukawa: *Blink* Naniyo?

Voice 2: Rukawa? Are you sure, Mitsui?

Voice 1: Well, duh, I think I know what my teammate looks like.

Voice 2: Oi, Rukawa. Want a lemon?

Rukawa: Mitsui-sempai?

Mitsui: See? He recognizes me! *nudges the spiky-haired silhouette*

Rukawa: Sendoh??

Sendoh: Want a lemon?

Rukawa: *Blink* *Blink* *Shake* *Shake*

Sendoh: No? But it's very delicious!

Rukawa: Iie.

Sendoh: You don't like lemons?

Rukawa: …

Mitsui: *nudges Sendoh* You're an idiot.

Sendoh: I am?

Mitsui: Yeah.

Sendoh: Oh? Uh…thanks!

Rukawa: Do'ahos.

Mitsui: Nani!? How dare you call your sempai a Do'aho!

Sendoh: I'm your sempai too. I'm a sophomore.

Rukawa: *Sweatdrop* *Shrug* *Gets back inside his tent*

Mitsui: Rukawa!!

Sendoh: *Blink* *Blink*

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ryota: So, uh, where are you going?

Fujima: I dunno. Find Toru I guess.

Ryota: Oh? He's here?

Fujima: If _I_ had to come here, it's better I get someone to drag down with me.

Ryota: *nods* Smart.

Hanagata: Oi! Kenji! Where're you goin'??

Fujima: Uh…somewhere?

Hanagata: *smirks* Smart.

Ryota: Isn't he?

Fujima: Aren't I?

Hanagata: Yeah. Maybe.

Fujima: Maybe?

Ryota: Maybe.

Fujima: Humph.

Hanagata: Now what's the problem?

Ryota: Humph.

Hanagata: What?

Ryota: *points* Saucy, rich, boy-scout-man.

Hanagata: Oh. *Smirks* A _tent_.

Fujima: Yeah. _A tent_.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakuragi: Baka Mitchy, sending us here to an all-boys camp.

He kicked the earth with his shoes and continued to grumble and complain to himself.

Sakuragi: I have a big name! A tensai like me here in a camp-out is utterly unacceptable! I need to hide. Megane-kun and Gori are probably enjoying themselves in this boy-scout thingie. The baka kitsune is—

Kiyota: Hora! Look, Maki-san! The redhead monkey!!!

Sakuragi: Nani!???

Maki: Ah, Sakuragi! Whatcha doin' here?

Sakuragi: Nyahahahahahaha! Old senior and wild monkey are enjoying an evening in a boys' camp!

Maki: This was Kiyota's idea. *Shrugs*

Kiyota: Yeah! Isn't this just _lovely_??

Sakuragi: Yuck!! Baka wild monkey likes boy-scout outings!! And old senior agrees with him!!

Maki: *Sweatdrop* And? What about it?

Sakuragi: Nyahahahaha! It's obvious you don't have class!

Kiyota: Nani!?? What did you say, you redhead monkey freak???

Maki: No class?

Sakuragi: Nyahahahahahaha…

Maki & Kiyota: *Sweatdrop*

Maki: How come you're here?

Sakuragi: Baka Mitchy signed us up.

Kiyota: *nod* *nod* A good guy with good taste!

Maki: This geek here signed _me_ up. He's got a reason. Something called '_experience_'.

Sakuragi: Nyahahahahahaha! Baka wild monkey geek!

Kiyota: I used to be a boy scout when I was in junior high. The best part's the bonfire, and one of the things you gotta love—

Maki: Whatever. Shut up.

Sakuragi: Ahahahahahahaha! Old senior gets something right!!

Maki: Idiot.

Sakuragi: Nani!??? You wanna piece o' me??

Maki: *Blink* *Blink* What?

Kiyota: Roasting marshmallows, singing camp songs, getting to know others…

Sakuragi: What's wrong with him?

Maki: Just leave that dimwit alone.

Kiyota: Sleeping in sleeping bags, watching the stars, storytelling, sometimes games…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Done! Next chapter!


	2. Aaagh! My captain is an airhead freak!

Stupid Idea 2 

Kogure approached the old willow with the huge tent underneath, hoping to hide in the shadows. Sure, sure, he was the known peacemaker, but this is too much!

_Camp???_

Voice 1: Kogure??

Kogure: *shrieks* Nani? Who's there??

Voice 2: Konbanwa! I see you're here too!

Kogure: Wha—?

Voice 1: Hey, it's me.

Kogure: Mitsui?

Mitsui: Yeah.

Kogure: Hey.

Voice 2: Can't you remember _me_??

Kogure: *Sweatdrop* What??

Voice 2: Me!!

Kogure: You?

Mitsui: Sendoh.

Kogure: Sendoh??

Mitsui: Sendoh.

Kogure: Oh, Sendoh.

Sendoh: _Finally!!_

Mitsui: You're such an idiot.

Sendoh: Why would _you_ care?? Who asked you, anyway??

Kogure: *Sweatdrop*

Mitsui: Come on, Kogure.

*Sound of a zipper being zipped open*

Voice 3: Noisy do'ahos.

Kogure: Eh? Who—?

Mitsui: Rukawa.

Kogure: Rukawa?

Sendoh: Rukawa.

Kogure: Oh, Rukawa.

Rukawa: Kogure-sempai?

Kogure: *laughs sheepishly* Konbanwa.

Rukawa: *Blink* *Blink* Leave me alone. Keep quiet. *Ducks back inside his tent*

The other three: *Sweatdrop*

Mitsui: Getting more and more disrespectful.

Kogure: At least he called me 'sempai'.

Sendoh: Yeah, well…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ryota: Hora! Who's that??

Fujima: Who's who?

Hanagata: That. *points*

Voice 1: Hora! Who's that?

Voice 2: Who's who?

Voice 3: That.

Ryota: Oi!

Voice 1: Oi!

Fujima: Who the heck are you people??

Voice 2: Who the heck are you people??

Hangata: What's going on here?

Voice 3: What's going on here?

Voice 1 and Ryota: Darn you! Quit it!

Voices 1, 2, 3, Ryota, Fujima & Hanagata: _Answer me!!_

Voice 1: Mitsui.

Ryota: Ryota.

Voice 2: Sendoh.

Fujima: Fujima.

Voice 3: Kogure.

Hangata: Hangata.

Voices 1, 2, 3, Ryota, Fujima & Hanagata: _You???_

Everyone: *Sweatdrop*

Voice 4: Noisy do'ahos. Keep quiet.

Fujima: Eh?

Ryota: Huh?

Hanagata: What?

Mitsui, Kogure & Sendoh: Rukawa.

Fujima: Rukawa Kaede?

Ryota: Rukawa?

Hanagata: _Him?_

Mitsui: Yeah.

Kogure: Him.

Sendoh: Rukawa Kaede.

Rukawa: *Blink* *Blink* Idiots. *Head disappears from view*

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kiyota: Looking for constellations, new friends, fun activities, good food…

Sakuragi: When's the wild monkey gonna stop?

Maki: Knock him out.

Kiyota: Midnight talks, sleeping marathons even— *giggles*

Sakuragi: Oi! Wild monkey! Shut up, will you!??

Maki: You stupid idiot!

Kiyota: Learning new things, fun with knots…

Maki: Stop it!!

Sakuragi: Keep away from me, you baka!!!

Kiyota: New friends, bonfires…

Maki: Urusei!! You fool!

Kiyota: *Blink* *Blink* Nani, Maki-san?

Sakuragi: You geeks! I'm going.

Voice: Have you seen Sendoh anywhere?

Maki: *Turns around* What the—? You?

Voice: Shinichi Maki?? *Bursts out laughing* An MVP in camp!

Maki: *Sweatdrop* What?

Kiyota: Hora! It's—it's—the guy from Ryonan!

Guy: *Still laughing, hysterically*

Sendoh: Oi! Koshino! Where'd you get lost to??

Sakuragi: *Turns around* Nani!?? Why's Baka Smiley Porcupine from Ryonan here??

Koshino: *Points at Maki* An MVP Boy Scout! Hahahahahaha…!

Sendoh: *Sweatdrop* What's wrong with you?

Maki: Sendoh?

Sendoh: Yeah?

Maki: Sendoh?

Sendoh: What?

Maki: Sendoh??

Sendoh: What are you trying to tell me?

Maki: *Starts to laugh* Ahahahaha! The pride of Ryonan! In a boys' camp!!

Sendoh: *Sweatdrop* What an idiot.

Koshino: Hahahahahahaha…! The pride of Kanagawa! In a boys' camp!!

Maki: *Stops laughing*

Sendoh: Ahahahahaha! He got ya! He got ya!

Sakuragi: Old senior and Smiley's lost it. I'm outta here. *Walks off; disgusted*

Kiyota: See? See? Camping is fun! See how they're laughing!?

Mitsui: Fools.

Rukawa: *Pokes his head out* Noisy fools.

Kogure: Maa, maa.

Fujima: What's going on here??

Hanagata: This is getting confusing.

Ryota: What—?

Sendoh: Koshino. Stop laughing.

Koshino: Hai, hai. *Snickers*

Maki: Shut up. This lame-o here signed me up. *Jerks a thumb at Kiyota*

Kogure, Ryota and Rukawa: _This_ lame-o signed _us_ up!

Mitsui: That's _horrible_!! Who signed you up? *Blink* *Blink*

Fujima: My father made me.

Hanagata: He dragged me down with him. *Glares pointedly at Fujima*

Sendoh: Okaasan.

Koshino: Sendoh.

Kiyota: Good people with good taste! How lovely!

Rukawa: Do'aho.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Some thousand seconds later, the basketball players where seated in circle right outside Rukawa's tent. Of course, the rookie maintained his 'shut up' policy, but—well—

That can't be done, can it?

Ryota: *In an ominously frightening voice* My cousin had a story about this place.

Mitsui: Is it horror or comedy?

Ryota: *Slowly and huskily* Depends. It contains…

Fujima: What?

Ryota: *Emphasizing carefully* Assassination.

Maki: Wh—wha—?

Ryota: Blood. 

Kogure: Stop it.

Ryota: Gore.

Hanagata: Stop it already!

Ryota: Secrets.

Koshino: Shut up now!

Ryota: And a…

Sendoh: Quit it!

Ryota: *In his most eerie voice* Graveyard.

Kiyota: *Shrieks* Iie!!

Rukawa: *Pokes his head out again* I'm sleepy. Shut up. *Ducks back into his tent*

Kiyota: *Biting his lip in utmost fear* No, don't—don't continue!

Mitsui: *In an ominous voice* (You could almost hear the echo) Tell me about it.

Ryota: A girl. Pale. Pretty. Fragile. Dark-haired_. Murdered_.

Kiyota: Ah!! Stop it, stop it, stop it!! *Bonk*

Maki: Urusei! Just listen!

Ryota: She fell in love. A guy. Tall. Suave. Muscular. Placid. Cunning. Captured her delicate heart.

Koshino: Delicate heart?

Ryota: Yes. Captured and tortured her delicate heart.

Sendoh: No…

Fujima: Tortured?

Ryota: Yes. Tortured. He was very caring. Sweet. Positively charming. But *lowers his voice to a hiss* all was but a mask for cruel intentions.

Hanagata: Mask…

Ryota: Yes. He treated her like a princess. Flowers. Chocolates. Visits. Support. He gave her words of love and adoration, complete devotion. But—

Kiyota: *Shrieks again*

Everyone: Ssshh!

Ryota: One dark, gloomy evening, in a wide stretch of grass far from the girl's lovely, dainty mansion—their meeting place—the girl was lured into a trap—a cruel, evil trap.

Sendoh: Okay, okay. That's enough!

Mitsui: Shut up, Miyagi!

Ryota: I'm not finished yet.

Fujima: I'm willing for a 'TBC'. I am very patient.

Hanagata: Yeah. TBC.

Maki: TBC…

Ryota: No. For in the story, the girl wasn't given time—time to escape, time to scream… No. The guy didn't give her time to go on to the next chapter. No time for the phrase, 'To Be Continued'. Oh no. No time at all.

Koshino: I'll go get some soda or roasted marshmallows or something.

Sendoh: Uh-uh. No way. Unfair. Stay.

Mitsui: Yeah! Stay.

Maki: I'll go with you!

Sendoh: Stay!!!

Mitsui: Yeah! I mean…the more the merrier, ne?

Ryota: What's that got to do with anything?

Mitsui: Oh, you know…happy times.

Fujima: Happy times?

Kogure: Huh?

Hanagata: *Rolls his eyes* Just carry on.

Ryota: Now, where was I?

Koshino: TBC!!  
  


Ryota: Ah, yes! Her scream echoed throughout the large, vast void, but no one could hear her. She heard her boyfriend's blurred voice, saw her boyfriend's blurring profile. Then darkness.

Rukawa poked his head out to glare at them.

Kiyota: Aaaah!!! The girl! There! There!!!

Rukawa: Do'aho.

Kiyota: There! She's there! Her skin! It's white! It's a _ghost_!!!!

Rukawa: *Sweatdrop* Shut up. Keep quiet.

Kiyota: Oh. It's you.

Maki: What happened? 

Ryota: Well, an unknown guy assassinated the girl, and she died.

Every other guy: *Sweatdrop*

Koshino: That's it? Where's the gore?

Ryota: Well, bullets against flesh is like—schplak! Disgusting. The blood's there too.

Hanagata: And the torture?

Ryota: Well…

Sendoh: And what's with the 'mask of cruel intentions'?

Ryota: Well, the good things masked the bad things that were coming. Well…I did exaggerate a little itsy bitsy teeny bit.

Koshino: What!??? You fool! You scared us half to death!

Ryota: Well, duh…

Kogure: But where does the graveyard come in?

Ryota: Uh…funeral? Burial?

Kogure: *Sweatdrop* Perfect.

Kiyota: You stupid baka!!!

Ryota: *whimpers* Gomennasai…

Fujima: *sighs* What a wonderful love story…

Rukawa: Do'aho.

Maki: WHAAAAT?!?!?! Are you serious, Fujima?

Fujima: *nods, big-eyed like a cute, chubby little boy* Love story…

Hanagata: Aaaagh!! I have an idiot for a captain!! _Help meeee_!!!

Fujima: Especially the last scene… How utterly romantic!

Hanagata: *sweatdrop* Snap out of it!

Fujima: Don't you think so? It's so sweet…

Hanagata: I swear it's gonna be Shohoku for me next year.

Koshino: He's unbelievable! *gapes admiringly at Fujima*

Maki: He is??

Sendoh: Oh! *Digs into his backpack and pulls out a camera* Take his picture! Take his picture!

Koshino: *Grabs the camera and starts clicking away*

Mitsui: *sweatdrop* What the heck are you doing?

Kiyota: Aw…isn't that sweet? They want to remember this very special night!

Maki: They do?

Sendoh: Isn't he just unbelievable???

Fujima: What a sweet story…

Maki: How?

Koshino: He's so brave; he thought that thriller was a love story!

Ryota: Oh yes! He's a knight! A brave warrior.

Fujima: *sighs dreamily*

Rukawa: Stupid do'ahos. My team has this—this—imbecile in it.

Hanagata: Nooooo!!!!

Fujima: Doushite, Toru?

Hanagata: My coach is a horrible idiot!! He's an airhead freak!!

Fujima: Oh nooo!! *wailing* We'll never _live_ through this!!!

Sendoh: There, there now. Here. Have a lemon.

Fujima: *stares at the lemon. Then at Sendoh* No.

Sendoh: No?? But—but—_why_??

Maki: Idiot.

Mitsui: This is insane!

Ryota: What is??

Mitsui: _This!!_

Ryota: Why, yes!! This, it is!

Maki: Eh?

Ryota: _This_ is insane!!

Hanagata: *sweatdrop* You idiot.

Sendoh: Hey, I'm an idiot too!

Ryota: Wow! Me too!

Sendoh: How interesting, ne??

Ryota: Yeah!!

Kiyota: What a lovely boy-scouts-get-together!

Koshino: *stares lovingly at Sendoh's camera* I'll have these pictures framed and sent to the newspapers.

Fujima: Oh, do. I'd love to become really famous.

Hanagata: Fool!!

Fujima: Yeah! Fool!  


Hanagata: *sweatdrop* I was talking about _you_.

Fujima: Me? Oh, hoho… *blushes prettily* Gosh, I'm flattered!

Hanagata: WHAT!?!? This is a nightmare!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Next chap!!

AN: Okay, so I got confused about the chap thingies. THIS is chapter 2 not "PILLOW!!!" I swear, and gomennasai!!! R+R!!!

Anyways...

You made it through the second chapter! Wow, congrats!!! To be honest, though, this is my fav chap! Next stage's the last stage. After that—well—that's the part where you review. PLEASE review!!! Think about it. And just—say YES!! ^_^


	3. PILLOW!

**Stupid Idea 3**

Time passes s-l-o-w-l-y for the remaining clear-headed boy, Hanagata Toru, and a still-sane sub-cap, Kiminobu Kogure, as the other guys got weirder and weirder. Rukawa Kaede sticks to his sleeping, leaving our poor Toru-kun and Gure-kun all alone. How can Hana-chan survive this tragedy? Can Kimi-chan save the humanity??

This last chap shall reveal all…

Hanagata: Please…please…please…please come around…please turn back to normal…please…please…

Fujima: Toru, daijobu ka? *big, concerned eyes*

Hanagata: *angry* Yeah, I'm fine!!

Fujima: *watery eyes; lips quiver; bursts out crying* _WAAAAAAHHH!!!_

Rukawa: *head pokes out* Oi. Shuddup.

Fujima: *blinks; stops crying* Okay!

Ryota: *cute-but-sad-boy voice* I wanna tell a story again…

Mitsui: _No!!_ *shoves Ryota* You suck!!

Fujima: *hops up and down* I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!!!

Mitsui: *glares* No!!

Fujima: *breaks down crying again* You're _mean!!_

Kiyota: *flabbergasted* Mitsui!! How could you _do _such a thing, you mean, bad boy!

Mitsui: *cries too* I don't like him! I don't like him! I don't like him! I don't like him! I don't like him! I don't like him!

Fujima: You—you—you—*cries harder* HAAAAAAHH!!!

Ryota: Story, story, story, story, story, story, _storyyyyyyyyyy_!!!! Gimme a story! Gimme a story! Gimme a story!!

Kogure: *sweatdrop* Maa, maa. Sendoh, please tell us a story.

Mitsui: _Noooo_!!! Sendoh, no!!

Sendoh: _YYAAAAAAYY!!_ I getta tell! I getta tell!!

Ryota: *wailing* _ STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sendoh: *eyes widen* _Sugoi!!!!!!!!_ World record! Koshino, take his picture!!!!!

Hanagata: What did _he_ do?? *confused chibi*

Sendoh: He said 'story' so long it took almost an hour!! He needs to be rewarded!! It was, like—like—like—storyyyyyyyyyy (goes on for three minutes and sixteen seconds)!!! *pants* _More!!_

Hanagata: *sweatdrop* It wasn't _that_ long.

Sendoh: Yeah, it was, you 'aho!!!

Ryota: STORY!!

Kiyota: Take _my_ picture too!!

Maki: *shoves Kiyota* No!! Me!

Koshino: *whiny* Aww…Sendoh!! Should we…?

Sendoh: NO!!!

Kogure: That's rude!!

Kiyota: _Bad_ Sendoh!!!

Sendoh: *sticks tongue out* Beh!!! *grabs camera from Koshino and hugs it to his chest*

Koshino: *bonks Sendoh* Ahhhh!!! Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!! Give it back!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!

Sendoh: NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Rukawa: Keep it down. Do'ahos.

Mitsui: *points* Sendoh's selfish!!!

Kiyota: _Sou yo!!!_ BAAAAAAAD Sendoh!!

Rukawa: *blink*blink* *Head disappears* …Zzz…

Sendoh: Aaaaaagh!! But—but—but I—but I—*bursts out crying*

Kogure: Maa, maa, Sendoh.

Ryota: *shrieks* STORY!!!!!!!! Read me a story, read me a story, read me a story!!!

Sendoh: *stops crying* Here. Have a lemon. *holds up lemon* *BIG grin*

Ryota: *blink; blink* *shakes head* No.

Sendoh: *outraged* Why you—you—why I—why—#@$^$$#@!!!!

Fujima: *cute-innocent-kid smile* _I_ wanna lemon!! *holds up hand*

Sendoh: *looks at hand; sneers* Yuck. Get away!! _No!!_

Fujima: *shocked; cries* Sendoh's being mean to me!!!!

Ryota: Tell me a story!!

Sendoh: Okay! Here we go! Once upon a time, a girl took a walk in the forest with a boy. The boy took a walk in the forest with the girl. The boy has a crush on the girl. The girl has a crush on the boy. They have a crush on each other. They like each other. They were great friends. They were very happy together. They like each other a lot. The boy likes the girl. The girl likes the boy. They like each other very much. They walked through the forest. The boy said he was happy. The girl said she was happy, too. They were both happy! And then when they walked through the forest, the boy said he had a crush on the girl. The girl said she had a crush on him too. The boy smiled. The girl smiled too—

Koshino: Eeeeew, Sendoh, that's _stupid_!!!

Sendoh: AAAAAGH!!! How _ dare_ you!!! *pounds Koshino*

Mitsui: Haha!! Sendoh's stupid!!

Sendoh: No! You're lying!! You're lying!!!! *pounds Mitsui*

Maki: Yes! Sendoh's stupid!! I'm number one! I'm number one!!

Kiyota: No!! _I'm_ number one!! *bonks Maki*

Maki: Huuuuh!!! *shocked; watery eyes* Kiyota! How _could_ you!?!?!?

Kiyota: I'm number 1! I'm number 1!! *tantrum*

Koshino: Okay now. Come on. Smile, Miyagi, _smile_!!

Ryota: *smiles* Cheese!

Koshino: Good, good. Now another one.

*snap*

*snap*

*snap*

*snap*

*snap*

Koshino: Done!!! Good job, omedetto!! *shakes Ryota's hand*

Ryota: Story…

Kogure: *sweatdrop* Really, now…

Rukawa: *crawls out of his tent* You noisy bakas. *stands up, a floppy hotdog pillow trailing the ground*

Kiyota: *eyes getting as wide a saucers* Pillow!

Hanagata: *sweatdrop* Er…yes…that _is_ a pillow…

Kogure: It's white.

Hanagata: Duh.

Kiyota: It's beautiful!!! *grabs the pillow*

Maki: *sweatdrop* KIYOTA!!!

Rukawa: Hey!! *tugs on pillow* Mine.

Kiyota: PILLOW!!!

Rukawa: Gimme. Mine!!

Mitsui: Share your blessings!!!

Ryota: _Storyyyy_!! I wanna story! I wanna story! I wanna story!!

Sendoh: Okay, just shut up!! A girl and a boy walked through a forest one day. One day they took a walk in the forest. The boy has a crush on the girl. The girl has—

Ryota: *shrieks* _IIE_!!!

Koshino: No, Sendoh! Save us!!

Maki: _Spare us_!!!

Fujima: Sou you, sou yo.

Sendoh: *cries* You're _ mean_!!

Kiyota: *big, watery eyes* Pillow…

Rukawa: No. Mine. *tugs*

Kiyota: No!! Gimme!!

Rukawa: GIVE IT TO ME!!! 

Kiyota: _IIIIIIIIIEE~!!!!_

Rukawa: Let _go_!!! *flails arm around*

Kiyota: *hangs on for dear life* No!!! No, no, no!!

Rukawa: Get lost.

Kiyota: Pillow!!

Rukawa: Scram.

Kiyota: NOOO!! I wanna PILLOW!!!

Rukawa: _Off!!!_ *Hard shake*

Kiyota: *flies off* _Nooo!!!_

Sendoh: *big eyes* Take 'is picture!! Fly'ng 'uman!!

Koshino: Cam'ra's with you!!!

Sendoh: No, it's not!!!

Koshino: IT'S WITH YOU!!!

Sendoh: (he, in fact, has the camera) You irresponsible jerk!!!

Koshino: But it's not my fault!! Cam'ra's with you!!!

Sendoh: It is?? Where—ah, here!! _Here!!_ Here, it is!! *waves camera around*

Koshino: Gimme da'!! *grabs camera* _Agh!!_ No film!!

*Kiyota disappears into the night sky*

Sendoh: _AAAAAGH!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!_

Koshino: We're _doomed!!_

Maki: *blinks* Why!?!?!

Hanagata: Wake up, wake, up wake up!!

Ryota: _Story!!_

Rukawa: …Zzz…

Mitsui: I'm not a bad boy!!!

Fujima: Bad boy! Bad boy! Bad boy! Bad boy!!

Kogure: *sweatdrop* Minna…

Mitsui: *bonks Fujima* I am _not_ a bad boy!!!!!!!!

Fujima: You—you hit me!!! You hit me!! Aaaaaagh! You hit me!! No! The pain!! *collapses*

Mitsui: Not bad boy!!

Ryota: *tugs hard on Mitsui's shirt* STORY!!!!

Mitsui: Quit it, scram, get lost!!!

Ryota: Aaaaayyy!!! BAD!!! *exaggerated pout*

Mitsui: I'm not bad!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!!!!!! *clobbers Ryota*

Maki: I'm sleepy.

Sendoh: Me too.

Koshino: Me three. Whazza time!? Time!? _Time!?!?_

Maki: Seven-thirty!!

Sendoh: GAAAAAHHH!! It's late!!! *hides under a blanket*

Koshino: Past my bedtime!! Waaah!! Get me outta here!! Out! Out! _Out!!!_

Hanagata: There _is_ no way out. We're here for a boys' camp, remember?

Koshino: How _dare_ you remind me!!!

Hanagata: *sweatdrop* Gomen.

Koshino: Hmph. No way out—hmph!! *pulls on blankets; turns sideways; falls asleep* Oyasumi.

Hanagata: Well, at least that lessens the noise—

Ryota: BEDTIME STORY!!!

Hanagata: Maki, please, tell him something!!

Maki: Okay, fine!! Li'l RR Hood went to the forest once and she met a BB Wolf! Roar, said the wolf. Ah, said Li'l RR Hood. She was scared. 

The wolf ate her granny up!! She killed the wolf. The wolf said, no!! Li'l RR Hood apologized. Granny RR Hood stepped out from the wolf's stomach. The wolf forgave Li'l RR Hood. The end.

Ryota: Okay, shut up, I'm goin' to sleep. Don't bother me. Shoo!!

Maki: Grr!! Darn it, show some gratitude!!

Ryota: Whatever, thanks.

Kiyota: *falls from the skies* TADAIMA!!!!

Maki: *blinks* Wha—?

Kogure: Okaeri nasai, Kiyota!!

Kiyota: *big grin* Tadaima!

Kogure: Okaeri!

Kiyota: Tadaima!

Kogure: Okaeri!

Kiyota: Tadaima!!

Kogure: Okaeri!!

Kiyota: Tadaima!!! Anyone home??

Kogure: OKAERI NASAI!!!!

Maki: Oh, hey, Kiyota.

Kiyota: Oh, hi, Maki!!

Kogure: *starts to weep* What about me!?!?!?

Kiyota: Huh?? *turns around; eyes widen* KOGURE!!!!

Kogure: Okaeri!!!

Kiyota: *angry chibi* Git outta he'. Go on!! Off with ya'!

Kogure: *devastated* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!! *violence occurs*

Maki: Kiyota?? Kiyota-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a….? Are you here??

Kiyota: Ngh. *moan*

Maki: He's—he's—he's—he's dead!! No, he's dead!! You killed him!!!! *collapses in fright*

Kogure: Hmph!!

Hanagata: Kogure!!! No, not you!!! NOOOO!!! Please, no!!

Rukawa: *finally wakes up fully* What the heck is goin' on?

Hanagata: RUKAWA!!! They're off they're rockers!!

Rukawa: Is that your problem?

Hanagata: *nod*nod*

Rukawa: You.

Hanagata: What?

Rukawa: You too.

Hanagata: Huh?

Rukawa: Do you think you're sane?

Hanagata: O' course I am!!

Rukawa: Whatever. No one asked you.

Hanagata: *sweatdrop* Sure, _you_ did!!

Rukawa: Shuddup, do'aho. What's with all the noise?

Hanagata: They all suddenly flipped!!!

Rukawa: Suddenly?

Hanagata: Yes. I think. They were all screaming and cryin' and—and—and—well, you get my point.

Rukawa: *shake*shake* I don't. *goes back to sleep* …Zzz…

Voice: Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!! The tensai basketoman is back!!!!

Voice 2: Baka!!

*BUGSHHHH!!!* (sound of head vs. fist)

Voice: Itte, Gori!!!

Voice 2: They're sleeping, keep quiet. *exaggerated whisper*

Kogure: Akagi? Sakuragi??

Akagi: Kogure?

Sakuragi: Megane-kun!! Nyahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Hanagata: Boy, I'm glad you're here.

Sakuragi: Haaah!!! The other megane-kun!!

Akagi: Shuddup. Hanagata, why are they asleep? It's still 8.

Kogure: *laughs lightly* They're not asleep, just knocked out. Only Rukawa's unscathed. 

Hanagata: Sou.

Akagi: Oh. Well, okay. Hey, you wanna get out of here?

Kogure: Would I ever!!

Hanagata: Ditto!!

Sakuragi: Nyahahahahahaha!! Cowards!

Hanagata: You stay if you want. But I tell you, it's creepy.

Sakuragi: Che. No way!! No need for an overnight boys' camp to test the tensai's courage!!

Kogure: Er…yeah…

Akagi: Okay, let's go.

Hanagata: Yeah? What's the plan?

Akagi: The plan?

Hanagata: Yeah. To break out.

Akagi: What??

Hanagata: *feeling very stupid* Er…you know…to break out of here.

Akagi: WHAT!?!?! The exit's open! You just walk through and you're out!!

Hanagata: WHAT!?!?!? *collapses at the easiness of the task*

Kogure: I guess he's not coming.

Akagi: Guess not.

Sakuragi: Ikou.

Akagi: Yeah.

Kogure: Boy, am I glad to get out of here.

Akagi: Same here.

Sakuragi: Nyahahahahahahaha…

Akagi: Shuddup.

Kogure: Maa, maa…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

owari

AN: Yeah, I know I didn't put up 'disclaimer thingies' in the other chaps, but disclaimers do apply in this one—this story, I mean. Maybe the 3rd chap's not as funny as the others, but—well—I dunno. I hope you enjoyed reading this!! 

Tell me what you think. I'd really wanna know. By that, I mean C&C. Please. Write whatever you want just gimme some'n to read!!! ^_^ Thanks a lot!!


End file.
